1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling the operation of a printer by using an external memory. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printer operation control system that controls the operability of each function of a printer, and a method thereof. In doing so an external memory is used that stores printing functions that are associated with different authentication levels. Thereby, the present invention makes it possible for a manager of a printer to more easily manage a printer and for a printer manufacturer to reduce the production cost of a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an environment where a plurality of printers are used, such as a company, managers want to provide printers efficiently according to the printing requirements of a given department. Each department's printing requirements differ according to its work characteristics. For example, a black and white laser printer will be more useful than a color ink-jet printer for a department doing simple document work. Whereas, a color inkjet printer will be more useful to a department involved in frequent presentations. Providing printers based on work characteristics not only satisfies the personnel of each department but also reduces the overall purchase cost of the printers.
Also, some managers may desire to control functions of a printer according to the level of printer performance needed in a department. For instance, providing a printer with numerous functions to a department that requires a great degree of printer performance while providing a low-cost printer to a department that only requires a low performance printer. However, significant time and effort is required to make a decision on what printer best matches a department's printing and performance requirement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a printer that can be customized to include a purchaser's desired functions according to his needs. In addition, there is a need to reduce the production cost of manufacturing a printer while still providing printers having the functions and specifications as diverse as printers that are currently available.